


Just a Touch

by elrhiarhodan



Series: Stranger in a Strange Land [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, Historical A/U, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation, Percilot - Freeform, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: James' heat is about a week away, and he can't quite wait to get home to his lusty Alpha husband.
Relationships: James | Lancelot/Percival (Kingsman)
Series: Stranger in a Strange Land [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731766
Kudos: 16
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	Just a Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyele/gifts).



> Another Percilot story in the Stranger in a Strange Land 'verse. It's 1925 and James is back at work as an articled solicitor. In this world, Omegas, particularly wealthy ones, are often solicitors and educators and politicians - Alphas go to war and generally make messes that Omegas need to clean up.
> 
> You don't have to read the previous stories in the series, but they will help. 
> 
> A day late, this is for Day Five of The Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, for the prompt "Neck"

James sighs and wishes this endless meeting was over. He's been back to work for a month now, but his patience for minutiae still hasn’t returned. He’d rather be at home with his pup and husband, not listening to the senior partner prose on about - 

James doesn’t even know what Walter is talking about, and is a bit startled when everyone stands up, signaling the end of the meeting. James gets up, too, and manages to dodge Walter and other Omegas who are eager for news about his pup.

Back in his office, James tells his assistant he’s not to be disturbed and locks the door. He needs his privacy - if just because he’s about to do the unthinkable and take off his jacket, neckwear, and shirt collar. His partners and associates definitely frown on getting naked in chambers, but James doesn’t give a fuck. He’s about a week away from his first postpartum heat and he can feel the desire starting to rise.

James sits in one of the comfortable wingbacks the bracket the fireplace and undoes the top buttons of his shirt before letting his fingers drift over his mating gland. It’s just slightly puffy and the skin is sensitive. The gentle touch on his neck stimulates his nipples and his cock, just enough to remind him that it it quite rude to masturbate in the office. 

While James is a gentleman born, he’s still an Omega with needs and a lusty Alpha to satisfy them. He shifts in the chair and his trouser seam does good service against his cock; he shifts again in guilty pleasure. But pleasure will have to wait because tonight, Percival is going to fuck him stupid and James will carry his husband’s marks on his hips and thighs and yes, his neck.


End file.
